Soirée entre profs
by Ilunae
Summary: Être professeur à Yuei était loin d'être facile.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Iiyama.

* * *

Être professeur à Yuei était loin d'être facile. Aizawa devait toujours faire attention à ses élèves. Pas seulement pendant qu'ils étaient en cours. En tant que professeur principal de la classe A, ils avaient beaucoup de responsabilités vis à vis de ses élèves.

Il devait observer chaque étudiant pour connaître leurs points forts et, ce qu'il y avait à améliorer chez eux. Leur apprendre ce qu'il ne savaient pas encore. Leur donner des conseils pour devenir plus forts.

Il devait faire aussi attention à leur santé mentale. C'était quelque chose d'important pour un héro. A l'avenir, ils se retrouveraient dans des situations très difficiles. Il devait donc les préparer à cela.

C'était aussi son devoir de les écouter quand ils avaient un problème. Il devait donc leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Tenter de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes.

Parfois, il devait aussi réparer leurs bêtises. Depuis qu'ils vivaient dans les dortoirs, ils en faisaient beaucoup. Aizawa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les plombs avaient sauté à cause de Kaminari.

Ils avaient déjà mis le feu à plusieurs reprises et, ce n'était pas juste Todoroki qui perdait le contrôle de son alter. Mineta tentait souvent de s'introduire dans le dortoir des filles.

Être professeur était donc un métier épuisant. Aizawa avait besoin de décompresser de temps en temps. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait beaucoup les soirées avec ses collègues.

Ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout de leurs élèves.

"Mes élèves sont tellement adorables !" disait toujours Vlad. "Ils deviennent de plus en plus forts !"

Ceux de la classe A aussi. Aizawa ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient adorables, toutefois. Au contraire, ils étaient plutôt des enfants à problèmes. Ils lui causaient beaucoup de soucis.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient ses élèves et, qu'il était fier de leurs progrès.

"Ceux de la classe A progressent vite aussi ! Surtout Shinsou ! Il s'est très bien intégré au reste de la classe !"

Aizawa ne s'était jamais inquiété pour cela. Il connaissait très bien ses élèves. Ils avaient tout fait pour bien accueillir leur camarade, comme il s'y était attendu. Ils étaient peut-être des enfants à problèmes mais, ils savaient être soudés entre eux.

"Puisque tu parles de Shinsou..." intervint Midnight. "J'ai vu que Kaminari le collait pas mal ! Je me demande au bout de combien de temps ils vont conclure !"

Aizawa avait aussi remarqué cela. Il doutait cependant de les voir finir ensemble.

"Je ne sais pas ! Ils sont quand même très différents !"

"Et c'est pour ça qu'ils feraient un beau couple ! Tout comme Iida et Aoyama !"

Il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait fort pour ce coup-là. Aizawa n'aurait pas pensé voir le délégué si sérieux se mettre avec Aoyama. Midnight avait réussi à le voir. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait toujours raison.

"Tu peux toujours te tromper pour Kaminari et Shinsou !"

"Tu veux qu'on parie ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Cela leur arrivait souvent de prendre des paris entre eux sur leurs élèves et, qui allait se mettre avec qui. Midnight avait gagné le dernier pari mais, Aizawa pensait qu'il avait sa chance pour cette fois.

Après tout, Shinsou s'entendait très bien avec d'autres élèves de la classe. C'était aussi le cas de Kaminari qui parlait avec tout le monde.

"Sinon, ça avance comment entre Bakugou et Midoriya ?" demanda Present Mic.

Il ne fut pas surpris par cette question. Les deux adolescents étaient ceux qui faisaient parler le plus d'eux dans la classe A. Si à leurs débuts dans l'école, ils ne s'entendaient pas, cela avait changé depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Aizawa les avait vus s'encourager l'un l'autre. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup évolué.

Il était donc possible de dire qu'ils étaient redevenus amis. Pour ce qui était de leur vie sentimentale, c'était une autre histoire.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'avancer de leur côté !"

"Rah !" fit Midnight. "J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient finir par se bouger depuis le temps !"

"Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas fini de se tourner autour !"

C'était ce que semblaient croire leurs camarades de classe, en tout cas. Aizawa les avait vus faire des paris sur leurs amis. D'après eux, ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre.

"Oh ! Mais cela pourrait arriver plus vite que vous ne le croyez !" finit par dire All Might.

"Tu veux parier avec nous ?" lui proposa Midnight.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr de gagner de toute façon !"

Aizawa eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que son collègue n'allait pas tricher.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
